


Bucky Embraces Optimism...

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [49]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Chocolate, Illustrations, M/M, can there be too much of a good thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky has eaten ALL the chocolate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Bucky Embraces Optimism...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just another Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



> This was created as an illustration for chapter 15 of "Just Another Steve" by exclamation. 
> 
> If you do not read that story, I think you should! but the pic can also stand alone as Bucky just eating ALL the chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> My relaxation figures DEFINITELY enjoy eating chocolate!!! but usually not this much at one time!  
> Perhaps Bucky was doing their taxes and needed that quantity of chocolate to drive away the numerical dementors. *ahem, insertion of authorial biographical detail*. It can't be ALL relaxation for an action figure!


End file.
